This disclosure relates to methods of making poly(arylene ether) compositions. In particular, the disclosure relates to methods of making poly(arylene ether) compositions in an economical, efficient manner.
Poly(arylene ether) is a thermoplastic material that is widely used due to a broad range of desirable properties. In some instances, particularly food related applications, there is a desire for a more efficient manner of producing poly(arylene ether) compositions with a low level of volatile, odiferous compounds. Additionally, there is a general desire to produce poly(arylene ether) compositions in a more efficient manner. Currently, poly(arylene ether) compositions are typically produced in a batchwise manner, with the typical delays associated with a batch process.
Accordingly there is a need for a more efficient method of producing poly(arylene ether) compositions, particularly poly(arylene ether) compositions having low levels of volatile, odiferous compounds.